


[Podfic of] Knock Me Out Some Other Way

by exmanhater



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell, good at being emotionally competent. Well, she's working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Knock Me Out Some Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knock Me Out Some Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729654) by [thrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrace/pseuds/thrace). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Knock%20Me%20Out%20Some%20Other%20Way.mp3) (15.44 MB) ||| [M4B](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Knock%20Me%20Out%20Some%20Other%20Way.m4b) (16.33 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 33:29

**Streaming:**  



End file.
